


A Warm Heart to Hold

by MayvinFreewood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mavin, not really an established relationship but it hints at it, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayvinFreewood/pseuds/MayvinFreewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin convinces Michael that having one of him isn't enough--he must have a smaller, fluffier version as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warm Heart to Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a prompt on imagineyourotp.tumblr.com
> 
> Prompt: Imagine your OTP going into Build-A-Bear and making bears that look like each other.

It was that time of the month for Michael. Not _that_ time of the month. It was the week out of every month that he was designated Gavin’s babysitter, for lack of a better term. This week Geoff, Griffon, and Millie were all out of town, enjoying a well-deserved vacation. That left Michael in charge of their pet Brit.

There was a quick, excited knock at Michael’s door.

“Michael! My boi! Are you ready for a week full of excitement?!” Gavin was grinning from ear to ear—he loved living with the Ramseys, but spending a week with Michael was still one of his favourite things about every month.

“Oh, you bet. Been counting it down on my calendar…” Michael muttered. He loved Gavin the way anyone would love their best friends, but sometimes he was more like an overactive puppy than he was a 23 year old human being. And Michael’s apartment wasn’t exactly what you would call ‘roomy’. One of them would have to sleep on the couch.

“So, this week…I was thinking we could go to the mall,” Gavin said, pretending to thumb through an imaginary agenda book, “and maybe stop by the arcade…”

“Shut the fuck up,” Michael laughed, shoving him gently. Though the mall wasn’t exactly the worst idea—better than the one he’d had, which was nothing. “Actually, we could swing by GameStop and see what kind of shit they’ve got this week,” Michael attempted to sound casual, when in reality he knew exactly what games were in stock. He’d been anxiously awaiting one in particular; so much that he had tried to convince Geoff to let him have this week off from babysitting so he could play it in peace. Obviously that worked out swimmingly.

Of course Gavin was absolutely ecstatic, “Let’s go! I call shotgun!” Michael rolled his eyes and grabbed his keys. The car ride went as always; arguing about which station would play on the radio, how cold the A/C should be, and about how Gavin should keep his grubby feet off the dash.

“If you don’t keep your goddamned feet off my dash, I’m going to tie them up around your ears,” Michael gritted out.

“Oh! Michael! I don’t think I’m that flexible,” Gavin squeaked, then proceeded to try. He was far more flexible than either of them had expected. Naturally they pulled into the parking lot just as Gavin was struggling to cup his ears with his heels. I’m sure that looked perfectly normal to the people Michael had to stop to let cross in front of him.

“Since you’re basically a fuckin’ five year old, you’re gonna stick with me,” Michael said as he rounded the car to make sure he didn’t slam the car door into a neighbouring one. “We’re also going to GameStop first, no complaints. No detours. If you don’t scare any children we’ll go to the food court,” Michael felt like he should legally put a leash on Gavin.

For the most part, Gavin was obedient. Save for the five hundred times he got distracted and attempted to enter a store on the way. Each time, Michael was able to retrieve him before he got too involved. That was, until they came across the Build-a-Bear Workshop. Gavin practically ran through the entrance, “Oh, Michael! Michael! Please? Please? We should get bears!” Three year old mode: activate.

“What? No. How fucking old are you?” Michael hissed, ignoring a few sets of eyes that were transfixed on the two of them.

“Micooool….” Gavin whined and grinned, tugging at Michael’s wrist. There were more people staring, and a couple girls pointed in their direction and giggled.

“Fine, anything to get you to hush!” Gavin darted into the store and immediately picked up a bear.

“Ooh! Ooh! I know! We should make them look like each other!” Gavin was overflowing with excitement as he ignored the store manager that was attempting to introduce him to the process of building a bear.

“Do they have any annoying birds with huge fucking noses?” Michael muttered, scanning the board behind the building station to see what his options were. They were all sickeningly adorable and fluffy. He left his masculinity at the door.

Gavin listened intently to the workshop assistant, while Michael only half listened—he was more focussed on the fact that he’d have his game soon. Or he hoped. Gavin picked a bear with short brown fur that slightly resembled Banjo Tooie. Michael picked the most obscure creature he could find, which was a rhino with an appropriately large horn on its face.

“Michael, it’s called build a _bear_ …” Gavin whined. Apparently a rhino was ruining the authenticity of the visit.

“Fine. It’s a bear in a rhino costume,” Michael flopped the unstuffed skin of the rhino around. Gavin huffed, but accepted it. The lady that assisted them with their build humoured them happily, or was just smitten by Gavin’s accent as most unsuspecting women were. They reached the final stage, which involved placing the heart and a customisable sound box inside the toy.

“Now, hold the heart in your hands to make it warm!” Gavin smiled and hugged the heart to his chest, Michael just perked an eyebrow. Was this lady serious? “Come on! You want your new friend to have a warm heart!” She giggled at Gavin, “See? His is going to be very warm and happy!” Michael choked on a laugh, but held the cloth heart in his hands and smiled a little. The symbolism behind it was almost too cute to handle. “Now, if you want, you can place a customisable sound in your new friend!”

“Oh, Michael! Let’s do it!” Gavin was already grabbing for two recording devices.

“Great! Just press the button here and record your message!” The lady pointed to a red button on the device, “Then you’ll just sew him up and pick out some clothes!” she walked away to attend to a couple that had just arrived with their daughter who was far more suited for the shop that the two of them were—though Gavin would probably take someone up on that argument.

“You’re my boy, Micoo!” Gavin suddenly said, and Michael looked up to see him recording his message. He handed the device to Michael, “This one’s yours!” Michael laughed a bit, “You’re my boy, Gavvy Wavvy!” They each put their voices into the miniature and fluffier versions of themselves, and pulled the strings on the back to close them up.

It was quite easy to find clothing that matched the two of them: a t-shirt, skinny jeans, and converse for Gavin; a beanie, jeans, and a t-shirt for Michael. They looked nothing like their human versions, but Michael smiled anyway. He didn’t even care how ridiculous the two of them looked as they walked out swinging their house-shaped boxes.

Michael finally got his game, which he was considerably lucky, since there were only two copies left in this store. Gavin had already evicted his stuffed Michael from his makeshift home and was intermittently squeezing him, “You’re my boy, Gavvy Wavvy!” That was going to be obnoxious. It earned a few glances, but Gavin refused to stop smiling, and that was enough for Michael to decide the odd looks were worth it.

Back at the apartment, Michael pulled his stylish rhino from its box and sat it on the couch. Gavin snuggled up to his bear and squeezed it again.

“You’re gonna wear me out, dude,” Michael laughed and squeezed his own. It was weird having Gavin’s voice around whenever he wanted it—not that he didn’t have it before. He could just call Gavin and they could have the dumbest conversations, no matter the time of day. But it felt different now, having a fluffy symbolic version of Gavin to keep around.

The two of them sat down on the couch, with their miniature versions between them, and played Michael’s new game. It didn’t take long before Gavin was yawning quite frequently—he always seemed to fall asleep early when he stayed at Michael’s. He hugged little Michael to his chest and laid his head on the arm of the couch, his eyelids drooping more and more. As much as Michael wanted to spend the next 36 hours perfecting his new game, he decided Gavin’s sleep was more important.

“Night Gav,” he said, letting him stretch out on the couch.

“G’night Michael,” he said sleepily, then gave little Michael a tight squeeze, “You’re my boy, Micool!” Michael giggled, and squeezed his rhino, “You’re my boy, Gavvy Wavvy!”

Michael would fall asleep that night with little Gavin clutched to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I went to build a bear when I was like, 10...so if things have changed since then, oops.  
> This was a quickfic, and I hope you like it!


End file.
